Paramour
by Dark Aura Sharon
Summary: **Rated R for Incest, Chanslash, Male Pregnancy, and other scenes.** Voldemort's POV memories about his beloved Harry and himself before he vanishes...now that he's resurrected, he has plans for his darling child. What could it be and will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1: You're My Darling Son

_Paramour_

**By: Dark Aura Sharon**

(A/N) Warning!! This story contains slash, incest, M-pregnancy and mild language. So don't read it if you don't feel like reading it. If you read it and disliked it…then too bad! Your to dumb because you didn't read the A/N. Thank you. 

**(Disclaimer) I don't own Harry Potter. The setting and characters all belong to JK Rowling, my heroine!! I don't make money out of this. **

******* ****** ****** ***** **

**~ Chapt 1: You're my Darling Son ~**

The smell of victory laid in the air and the color of darkness shimmered above Godric's Hollow.

The swishing and rushing of a cloak rang through the air, and the soft snicker of a demon. The most feared demon in the whole world and the century.

"Ah, Lily my sweet…I told you I would come for you…and my babe"

Yet, he didn't know how wrong he would be when he didn't know that the prophecy would come true to darkness' downfall and goodness' victory.

******* ****** ***** ****** **

"Oh, Harry" the soft voice of a woman murmured through the quiet room "You look just like your father…when I met him…your beautiful and innocent…"

The red haired woman gave a huge sigh which made the babe gurgle happily, tugging on his mother's dark pink robes. "To bad your father doesn't really know who's your real father…too bad James doesn't know you're not his real son" 

The infant gibbered incoherently, in a type of language he could only understand. Oh, the innocence of a child may never be destroyed or alter. The boy smiled up at his mother, his green eyes the same as his mother's…but not exactly the same shape. The babe was still clinging on his mother's robes while the mother sighed in defeat and so much grief. 

"Oh, my sweet, sweet Harry…" she replied, broken with so much fear and grief.  "What am I to do now…or tell James…?" 

There was a soft clicking sound that rang across the huge three-story house in Godric's Hollow. Lily Potter immediately swished her wand from her robes and tugged Harry closer to her chest. 

"Mama…" the baby replied. 

"Shhhh…Harry, be quiet…someone's coming…" Lily whispered to her baby as though he would understand her. In times like these she had forgotten her child was only one year old and didn't understand one word people around him said.

"Lily?" came a soft male voice.

"James? Is that you?" Lily Potter replied back, and she smiled softly in relief. "Lily?" James Potter appeared from the doorway of the hall, looking quiet surprised of his wife's reaction towards him.

"Lily…are you all right? Why is your wand pointed towards me?" James asked.

"Oh…ummm…you see I thought you were breaking inside the house…you never know who may appear in you house…" she said with a small laugh.

"Oh…yeah right…" James replied back rather suspicious.

"Where were you anyway?" his wife questioned.

"Oh, I was with Sirius, just checking if he was okay…" 

"Ohhh, I see…" Lily was still holding Harry closely towards her.

"Now…how's my beautiful baby boy doing?" James whispered kindly. He placed his hands on the air as though requesting for Lily to place the baby in his waiting arms. She did so, unsure about herself. 

"Hello, Harry…Daddy's here with you…" he cooed the baby softly. The baby gurgled happily but did not respond back to his father just as he did for his mother. 

It had been two weeks when Harry started saying 'Mamma' to Lily but made no move in calling James 'Daddy'. As though Harry knew James wasn't his father. He only gurgled and tugged on his father's robes; this distraught James very much…and made Lily very edgy about this.

"Harry…come on… say Daddy to me…" James replied very anxiously towards his oh-so son. His eyes were filled with despondency furthermore misgiving. 'Oh God' Lily deliberated.

"Come on Harry…try to say 'Daddy' to me…" James replied yet again. Yet the baby clapped his hands in unison and smiled up at the grown man who was carrying him in his arms as so did other friends of Lily and James'.

"I don't get this Lily…he calls you 'Momma' but he doesn't respond to me…I've spent time with Harry just like you but…I just don't get it…is if I were not his **real** father…just another stranger" James had turned his light chocolate eyes towards his trembling wife and back to his adorable and beautiful son.

"Lily? What's wrong?" James questioned his wife. Lily had snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her husband with a kind and warm smile. Yet she couldn't keep it for long and her secret. 

"Oh! Nothing dear…j-just worried about Voldemort and his Death Eaters…that's all" And it was…but just half of it. She had to tell James the truth…. but could she wait for longer?

"Oh…all right…don't worry, Peter won't betray us…he's our friend…a bit weird but still our friend" 

"Hmmm…your right. I'm just too tired about today…but" Lily decided it was time to tell her husband the truth. Those sweet eyes of James were telling her so. "James I h-h-have something to tell you"

"What is it?" James was cradling his child in his arms and he smiled down at him. He's son was so wonderful and gorgeous he could hardly take his eyes off his joyful son. In a matter of minutes he turned his eyes towards his wife.

"Yes?" Lily took a deep breath and stated. "James…I have to tell you tha-" but before she could finish there was a loud trembling in the house like a thunder striking a huge tree. 

Everyone stayed silent and Harry was still laughing happily to himself. James clutched his child close to his chest and Lily rushed to her husband and hugged him tightly. 

"W-w-what was that?" her voice was less than a whisper.

"I-if I'm not mistaken…the Fideleus Charm has broken completely…" The older man hugged his wife back and fear was comprehensible in his eyes.

"That means…" "Yes…Peter must have done this…" Then they heard a high-pitched laugh outside of their home and the cracking of the door. 

"Oh God! Don't tell me it's…!" 

James fear was still in his eyes but he attempted to make a valiant effort and he placed the babe in Lily's arms. Lily looked at him questioningly. James leaned down and kissed his wife in the mouth tenderly yet quickly. 

"Lily…take Harry and go…I'll hold him off…I might not survive this but you and Harry will" 

"But James!"

"Just go!! I love you and Harry more than anything in this world! I would do anything to keep you two alive" James whispered gently. He looked down at Harry and leaned down and kissed Harry softly on his cheek and another one in his forehead. 

"Sorry you can't tell me what you wanted to tell me before…but you must go…I don't know why fuckin' Peter betrayed us but I should of trusted Sirius or Dumbledo-" 

There was another loud tremble and cracking and shattering of windows and walls. Tears were now set on Lily's eyes. "Oh James…I love you so much…I wanted to tell you something so badly but I'll tell you later once we survive this…"

"It doesn't matter…you must go…you do understand that don't you?" 

"Yes…I love you too!" Lily pressed her lips against her husband's and kissed him soothingly until the cracking and thud of the door against the floor broke them off.

James eyes widened terribly and shouted, "GO Lily! Just GO!!" he didn't have to say it twice for his wife looked at him with some much dread and wretchedness. She looked down at her son and clutched him tighter and ran off from the room. James smiled at her as she ran.

"I knew what you were going to tell me, Lily… I always knew Harry wasn't really my son…but he will always be mine…and not Voldemort's…**never**," he whispered tenderly.

 Another crack from the walls and James knew Voldemort was now here. He whirled around and exposed his wind to the outside of the world. Just in time Voldemort appeared from the shadows of the room and exposed himself before James' eyes. James didn't attempt any fearful move but stayed calm and silent waiting for his enemy's response. 

"Hello, James…so nice to meet 'Lily's' husband…" Voldemort's scarlet eyes glowed fiercely like the warm fire any one would die just to touch it in winter. His dark ebony hair stood back and long, with magical gel straightening it. He stood extremely tall, just like James and his muscles brawny and perceptible. Almost like James. Except for his eyes and skin. 

Skin as pale as the unwakable dead, and eyes as red as the blood that will soon be poured on the floor. 

"Not as nice as I meet you, Tom…" James admonished quietly. "I suppose Peter told you were we were…didn't he?" 

Voldemort laughed. A high, mirthless laugh that rang from the corners of the room to the deserted streets of Godric's Hollow. James shuddered although Voldemort noticed this but paid no matter to it. He knew even the strongest Auror of all would be afraid of the most powerful Dark wizard of all time after Salazar Slytherin himself. He felt it and he smiled indulgently yet inside of that smile there was cruelty and so much anger, begging to get out and expose the monster that he was himself. More than a man…

"Why…I knew you would say that…you should trust your friends more, don't you James…didn't spend that much time with poor and stupid Wormtail…now you're thinking in trusting your friend…" he paused briefly "Sirius Black?" 

James clenched his teeth tightly, paying no heed to the monster's aggravating tone. He closed his eyes and replied. "So the bastard did, huh…you're right, I should of trusted Sirius…but he begged me to take Peter instead, to give him a chance to prove how much 'helpful' he could be…but he was wrong…Peter wasn't helpful at all, just a foolish, dirty, wanton, fucked up bastard…" he smiled but only for a few seconds and he pointed his wand again at Voldemort.

"Hmmmm…. you are quiet foolish, but oh well…" Voldemort replied. "I'm here for…" he paused for a brief moment and laughed softly "my babe…Harry" No more games anymore. James eyes were angrier than ever before and he grasped his wand so hard as if to break it. 

"Harry's not your baby…not your son…he's mine and only mine and Lily's…" the tighter his grip was on his wand "get away from him…don't ever touch him…or I'll kill you"

"Ahhh…I see you did know after all that Harry…" again that pause from the Demon's voracious mouth "Harry is not your child…but **mine**…and I have every right to touch him as much as I please…he's **mine** and **mine** alone…I **won't** share him with anyone not even his mother Lily. Now do you wish to die quickly and painfully or slowly and painfully?" he chuckled softly. 

"I choose none…they're all the same ending but I will make sure none of that happens, you evil bastard…" James admonished hatefully, wand still pointed on the center of the monster. Voldemort laughed softly and he pointed his wand as well at James.

 "Very well then…whoever wins…wins Harry…whoever losses dies, and losses Harry…" Voldemort snickered. James knew Voldemort was not going to give up that easily and that he would do anything to advance towards Lily and Harry. He wasn't going to let that happen. Never…

"_Expelliarmus!" _ James shrieked and a flash of light yellow blossomed from the tip of his wand and advanced towards the Dark Lord. But James couldn't be as lucky as Voldemort ducked down and the spell crashed against the wall, making the whole house thunder and James shuddered violently.

"Crucio!"  Voldemort shouted and the spell hit James, screaming a high horrified scream and fell to his knees. James couldn't concentrate on the duel he had with the most powerful Dark Wizard…his mind was to drift away to Lily and Harry. What if they aren't already out of the house? What if the doors are locked for completely! No!! He had to concentrate and give Lily time to get the hell out of this house with her child. She just has to.  Everything in his body seemed to hurt like hell. 

He couldn't practically feel his legs anymore. They almost felt like Jell-O and he could only hear his exasperating heart pounding furiously against his rib cage and blood surging towards his brain. 

"Another doses of pain, James? Before you die, of course…" Voldemort replied, his tall figure now in front of James. James did not respond.

"Very well…_Crucio!!_" he shrieked once again. This time James felt so tired he collapsed limply on the floor, blood pouring down his forehead and eyes. 

"C-c-curse you…" He stuttered through clenched teeth. Voldemort's grin widened showing fangs and his serpentine tongue as he spoke.

"Oh well… It was a pleasure meeting you, James Potter…shame I can't stay here longer. You know I have other important things to do, don't you? Well, do you have any last request before you die?" 

James looked up at Voldemort through bloody eyes. He smiled making Voldemort very livid. "Well, why yes…"

"What is it, you Muggle loving fool?"

"I hope…you rot in hell, you murderous bastard!" Such last words for this brave handsome man. Voldemort pointed the tip of his wand on James forehead that brought death and pain to this man.

"Avada Kedavra!!"  James tall figure stood forever on the floor. His eyes glossy and bloody. This time blood poured everywhere on the floor, staining Voldemort's robes as it splashed everywhere. So sad. 

"How foolish really, of you…you died in vain but courageous…now on to duty…" he kicked the dead body of the man brave enough to face the Demon's evil plans. 

Yet he wasn't lucky enough to stop him.

***** ***** ***** ***** ****

** James and Lily's Room ** 

Lily ran towards the door to open it and have time to Apparate to the Leaky Couldron and find help. Yet when she touched the doorknob she noticed it was locked. She cursed herself and grabbed her wand with her left hand and her right hand clutching Harry tightly through her breasts. The baby not knowing what really was going on in his world only smiled happily and clapped his hands together.

"Alohomora…" she whispered. She heard a small clicking sound and instantly she reached to grab the doorknob. She tugged it but the door wouldn't budge open. She tried it again and again, kicking and clawing the door. 

'Please! No, please! Please open, I have to get out of here…I promised this to James. I have to protect Harry. Please Damnit!! Open! Open!' Lily thought desperately.

She hit the door until she stopped when she felt bruises in her hands and blood oozing quickly. "Oh God!" she hissed angrily. She was too much in her thoughts that she didn't hear the clicking of her door opening and the soft footsteps of a man. 

She whirled around when Harry pointed on the back of her and murmured very happily "Daddy!!" 

"What did you say, Harry?" Lily questioned. She whirled around and there cold and evil as the depths of hell and towering and frightful like a dark castle stood Voldemort. His wand still in his hand and blood on his robes. From the moment Lily saw him right there, blood on his robes she knew James hadn't been so lucky to be with her anymore. He had died…but valiantly. Tears poured down her cheeks.

"Why hello, my darling Lily…" Voldemort replied. Lily flinched but made no attempt to leave Harry aside and fight Voldemort. "I haven't seen you in so long…when was the last time I saw you? About two years ago?" his eyes trailed down at the bundle Lily had in her arms. His babe.

"Before Harry was born, right? You've taken good care of him…I see…but, how did I met you and impregnated you?" Voldemort's voice was so full of sarcasm. 

"It doesn't matter…I was to foolish to let you touch me and bed me with you…I won't make the same mistake once I survive this…" the woman's voice was full of courage and hatred just like her husband's. 

'Oh just like her husband' Voldemort contemplated lazily. His gaze never left the bundle in Lily's arms as well as Lily's gaze never left Voldemort. 

"Why then, you do remember then…I believe it was when you went to a friend's birthday party…you and James went there along with other friends…then you got so stupidly drunk you got out of the house roaming happily when you bumped into me…correct?" Voldemort was provoking her. She knew it but she couldn't' hide her secret anymore. Voldemort still remembered and he was now remembering her. 

"Although you didn't recognize me and I took you to a deserted house and all of the sudden…you kissed me and touched me, like if I was James, didn't you? All of the sudden you and I were on the floor locked in deep kisses and I started to undress you and you started to undress me…."

"Shut Up!!! Just Shut Up!!!" Lily shrieked. She didn't want to hear any of this. None of this. She wished she were right now on the couch with James and her child. Laughing and playing along as they usually did.

"Don't deny it, Lily! You knew what happened…all of the sudden I left you and you didn't remember anything of that exquisite night. You kept on going with your life. I knew I had impregnated you the day I saw you walking by with a huge belly underneath those robes of yours. So proud of yourself and James. Poor of you, thinking it was really James who impregnated you…but I sent you a letter before **our** child was born and then you remembered who really did impregnate you…me, Lily…it was me. I saw your face and James' filled with joy before you received my letter…and then I saw your beautifully horrified face when you received it later…oh what an amazing day that was. I kept an eye on you from then on…and I noticed something so obvious. You never told James about it…something that I'll never understand…or was it because you thought James might of hated you and leave you forever…of bearing the Dark Lord's child? Was that why?" A brief pause was followed on and Lily whispered very calmly.

"Hmm…yes I guess it would be because of that reason…you're a pure genius…shame you turned towards the Dark Side. But anyhow, I will not allow you to hurt me or my child…I just wished James was to-" Lily's voice was broken off by Voldemort's tone.

"Ahhh…but Lily, James already knew that Harry wasn't his real child…despite that he loved Harry just like you and decided that he should be his child and not mine…" Lily's eyes widened incredibly. Impossible. Who could of told him if she never did? 

'He must have noticed my anxious look' Lily thought.

"But how foolish of him…thinking that he could take away something that I waited for it to show up and be exposed to this world…I'm his real parent Lily…not you. It was me who gave you that will to have him…now time to stop blabbering…give me my son" Voldemort replied he extended his hands as requesting to give her child to him as if nothing happened.

She clutched her baby tighter, the baby still babbling "Daddy" to Voldemort. "No!! I will never give him to you, you foul you evil!!" She shrieked. Looking as though she would not surrender Voldemort had no choice but to kill her. 

"Fine then…be that way…be just like your husband." Lily placed her child on the crib and she grabbed for her wand "No Harry!! Please not Harry!! Have mercy!" but Voldemort had disposed of her with a single Avada Kedavra. 

Her last words were "Oh…Harry…" and she lay there on the floor, just like her husband, glassy eyed and blood on the floor. Another sad and crumpled body on the floor lifeless…filled with so much grief and hopes of being with her husband and child forever.

Voldemort looked down at her just like he looked down at James. The woman was foolish enough to protect her child: and the man foolish enough to protect his wife and child. The things Voldemort couldn't possibly understand. He shook his head in disgust and shrugged lightly. His eyes wandered to the crib in which the babe was set upon it. He walked lazily towards his happy little babe and looked down at him.

He smiled softly. His babe was so beautiful. 

Oh hell. **Divinely beautiful**.

 A gift from the gods for Darkness itself. Beautiful emerald eyes like the warm pools in which anyone would love to shower. Rosy cherry cheeks flushed with so much joy, pale skin as pure and clean like the cleanest living thing in this miserable world. Petite red lips like the blood Voldemort treasured to observe from his victims before they collapsed on the floor and lifeless. The babe was small, thin and ever so beautiful. Just like his father used to be when he was Tom Marvolo Riddle…before he became Lord Voldemort. 

He reached down a hand and stroked the baby's soft powdery cheek. The baby gurgled incoherently to his father and extended his arms for his father to take him. But he felt so sorry for not taking his son. He's oh-so perfect son. His hand leaned downwards and touched the baby's little bottom and tickled him there. The baby's face was flushed with so much joy and was laughing uncontrollably. He touched him down there and the baby enjoyed his father's touch. He continued to rub and tickle him but only for a few minutes Voldemort realized that he must proceeded with his plan at hand. 

He looked sadly at his son and murmured softly, one hand on the baby's cheek. "I'm sorry, my darling son…but I must kill for your parent's took care of you, you have so much of them into you I can barely look at you, you must be alone…I wish it were somewhere else but I must purge you from this world…" He stroked his cheek gently and little Harry grabbed his father's hand. "But no need to worry…you will soon with your dear Mudblood mother soon, my darling little son…I love you, you know…" 

Lord Voldemort leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead gently and pointed his wand towards the baby's forehead. "I'm so sorry…Harry…Avada Kedav-" A small green was already forming on the tip of his wand but before he could say '**vra**' the baby murmured "I luv ju, Daddy" The baby could talk!!!

Not knowing what he had said, he murmured the words 'Kedavra' accidentally. 'My own son recognizes me! He's so perfect and he recognizes me after all!' he thought softly. He noticed the green light advancing to the babe and Voldemort murmured quickly, his wand poised on the green light.

"Reversus!!"  And the light had stopped moving and whirled around advancing at Voldemort. The demon smiled at his son. "You and I will be together very soon, my beautiful Harry" 

Voldemort's last gaze was on Harry as the light struck him and didn't leave a crumpled body. Lord Voldemort's body had vanished…but not his soul. He didn't scream or felt any pain. Just stood there observing his superlative son. He had vanished through the night. 

The baby looked up and saw that his father was not there anymore. "Daddy" he gurgled and he felt a sudden feeling of grief inside of him and tears fell down his pure angelic face. The baby cried when he felt something forming on his forehead and blood pouring slowly. A scar shaped like lightning. The effect of a rebounded curse. He whimpered, thoughts of his father and mother never coming back.

His mother might not come back…but his father would. For…him…forever.

For the Dark Lord, Harry was his babe…his angel…the only thing he knew…the only thing he loved.

As for the babe, Voldemort was his sire…the God of Immortality…master of all magic…his **paramour**. 

The Dark Lord would be back soon…to claim his child…to claim what's rightfully his…nobody will…and nobody will get in his way. 

May everything in this world tremble. 

**TBC**

******* ******* ********

(Author's Note) Wow! Took me about an hour to finish this story for so many ideas that go through my mind! I had Keyboarding Class and I'm fast at typing. You bet. 

**Please don't forget to read and review!!**

Dark Aura Sharon 


	2. Chapter 2: Uncover the Truth

Paramour

****

**By Dark Aura Sharon**

**(A/N) Just want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews I received. I'm not an evil cliffhanger. I'm a busy cliffhanger…^__' Just a couple of things you need to know before reading. Readers have trouble knowing whose thinking and whose talking.**

**'….' Thought**

**"…." Talking**

******** ******** ***********

**~ Uncover the Truth~**

Dripping in a cold sweat, young Harry Potter had woken up, body aching and sweating. He had woken up in his four-poster bed at his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With his small pale hands he clutched his chest protectively. His body ached terribly and his body was bathed in sweat. His cock pounded furiously, at the tempo of his heart.

He reviled it when this ensured every day of his life. Every night it occurred and he couldn't find a way to stop them. The nightmares that never left him not one minute. 

He had been having these dreams since the beginning of his third year at Hogwarts. He understood why he had them; the essence of his scar proved to be so. Yet what he didn't understand was the expressions that came out of his people's mouth. He knew who they were. 

He longed so much to see them…to talk to them… to embrace them. He knew them. All of them. A woman, a man, a powerful being and a beautiful babe. 

The young and beautiful woman who tried to protect her child was Lily Potter. Kind, beautiful, and intellectual young woman whose life didn't last that long. The man was his father, James Potter. Hard working, handsome, protect full, comical and brave as well as smart as his wife whose life didn't last as long as his wife's. The babe…that beautiful baby boy was Harry Potter, himself. A child who didn't get to know his parents, who forgot how they looked like, because of that terrible being in his dreams.

**Lord Voldemort.** Once a handsome, talented, intellectual and powerful young man who turned into the most terrible, immortal and darkest wizard of all. A man so powerful who had the supremacy to conquer anyone who stood in his way. 

An immortal 'god' who had the determination to persuade and take away the lives of those who stood in his way. Because of this man Harry never had the occasion to meet his parents and have a life with them instead of being with his atrocious relatives, the Dursleys. 

Harry sighed gently; the soft voice rang ecstatically around the room. It was because of these dreams that Harry could no longer seem to deliberate on his duties and was losing weight. 

He couldn't concentrate on his classes and homework…didn't pay attention to his friends, teachers and acquaintances…didn't give a damn what his adversaries talked about him. The young sweet child's face was full of so much grief and anxiousness. 

Yet beauty was always there on his face, on his whole body. It always showed there on any expression he had. Angry, sad, happy, anxious, etc. He looked at the watch that was around his small pale wrist. 

7:15 A.M. Enough time to get dressed and eat breakfast with his roommates and friends. He looked around the room and noticed that he was the only one left alone on his room.

'Ron and the rest of the guys must of gone to the Great Hall…they probably didn't want to wake me up…" Harry contemplated as he rose up from; yawning cattishly, skin moving sensually over the muscles beneath as he stretches. Oh. If Voldemort were to see these he couldn't help himself to moan and his cock would become immediately rock hard at the sight of his child's motion. 

Harry was magnificent…beautiful. Harry's small pale form stepped towards his mirror. Harry winced at his sight. There were dark circles around his eyes…making it clear that he wasn't eating appropriately and concentrating. 

But some features declined to abscond the body of the young thirteen-year-old boy. Emerald eyes as beautiful as the leaves that grow from the finest trees on spring, a fresh scent around the wooded area. 

Perfect crimson plumed lips as red and precious as the blood that we all need to endure. Soft raven hair as black as where the stars rest making an immense spectacular shower of bright lights. Long black lashes that fluttered like the most beautiful butterflies. Rosy cheeks as soft as the pillows in which we all lay our heads and dream the sweetest of dreams. 

Harry was slim, small but with a great body that would never quit. He hadn't reached puberty yet like the rest of his friends. 

 But every so often, just a casual look, a certain smile, a tilt of those perfect curved hips, twist of the lips and it's so different, but good. Wonderful. 

Nothing could ever compare to Harry. Nothing and ever and that is what most people could never keep their eyes away from him. Harry was the very essence of innocence and kindness. He was the very light of goodness…the light in which most would die to look for. He was innocence and beauty…a child in which any one had hardly seen him angry or sad…but had seen him beam. But most of them were afraid.

Afraid that their touches would sully the pureness that is him. But they couldn't keep their hands away from him. Couldn't control the beast they had inside of him. But Harry never knew…he was still a child and yet not a teenager or a young man. He longed so to grow up.  

Harry raised his hand and touched his forehead. He was hot…probably might have been having a flu by now. But not yet. Immediately he grabbed his robes and placed them neatly around his youthful body. 

'I'll just skip breakfast' Harry grabbed his books and backpack immediately. He made his way to the door and into his first class, which was Transfiguration. That meant the Gryffindors and the Slytherins together. He noticed that he was the first one for the bell had not rung yet. 'I'll just wait till the bell rings' he thought tiredly. 

Five minutes had passed and the bell rang, hearing the footsteps of the approaching people. Through all the people Harry could see a tall red haired boy and a bushy haired girl almost about Harry's height. His best friends: Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry smiled. 'Ohhh…thank God the bell rang…' 

Ron and Hermione looked at him in surprise but not as surprised as they used to. They knew that Harry had been having strange dreams…but they never tried to bring the idea up to him. Looking at Harry's anxious face…they couldn't bring him anymore down. 

"Hey Harry" Hermione looked over at him a smile on her face. Hermione Granger was a Muggle, but the cleverest witch at Hogwarts this year. She had long bushy brown hair that refused to stand still, unless with a magical potion. She had large front teeth making her smile more noticeable than ever.

"Hey mate" Ronald Weasley was unlike his friend Hermione. He was a pureblood who was interested on Muggles just like his father. He was taller than both Hermione and Harry and had red flaming making his head look on fire. It was funny sometimes. He was slim and muscular for a thirteen-year-old boy. 

They all talked for quite a while when their teacher approached. Professor McGonagall. Today they were going how to transform animals into human beings but only quite a few minutes. 

It was amazing the way the Professor turned her cat into a young woman. 

"Transfigurus Animalyus Humanus" McGonagall murmured. 

 Animal instincts were still inside the now human cat. The young woman purred and crawled down the floor like the young cat she was. Everyone couldn't help but to laugh a little…except Harry and his interfering thoughts. Professor McGonnagal noticed this. For about many weeks the Professors knew Harry's awkward behavior. The homework proved so, so they decided to bring the matter to their Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore 

"All right…now everyone will do the same as I did with this young cat…now it's common for the human being to act like the animal it still is…however I will take off points if the human being still has some animal appearances…that means no whiskers, fur, claws, etc. etc" Parvati Patil was the first one to test her luck. 

She was able to turn her rabbit into a cute little boy with soft brown hair and sweet innocent blue eyes. It hopped around the room quickly making it impossible to catch. Professor McGonagall gave her full points and Parvati beamed. 

Next was Lavander brown with her black kitten, then Dean Thomas and his Tawny Owl, Neville Longbottom with his toad and Draco Malfoy with his eagle owl. Finally there was Hermione, Ron and Harry left. 

Hermione was able to make her cat turn into a chubby young man, but because of the cat's strange behavior the young man was able to behave appropriately, almost like a human being making Hermione have the top marks than any other student in her class. Ron was able to turn Pig into a young boy as well. But because he was very hyper, Pig jumped up and down the tables making a huge mess of books and papers. 

Ron didn't receive top marks like the rest of his friends and classmates and he could hear Draco laugh softly behind his back. Ron's face flushed red with anger.

"Now, Mr. Potter. Your turn" Professor McGonnagal replied quietly. Harry was deep in thought that Dean poked him roughly on his side. Harry had snapped out of it and looked at the professor who looked at him anxiously. 

Harry gave her a don't-worry-professor smile and stepped forward. He took a deep breath and pointed his wand at Hedwig.

"Transfigus Anialyus Humas" a soft blue light emerged from his wand and Hedwig slowly turned into a deformed half human half animal being. A young woman with feathers on her face, huge owl eyes and a tail appeared on Hedwig's place. Disapproval spread on the Professor's face while the Slytherins howled in laughter. The Gryffindors looked at Harry anxiously, yet Harry had no idea what he had caused his eyes were set on the floor.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest next time you pay attention to the spells I conjure for this class and you should stop daydreaming…no points for you today Mr. Potter…stay after class please" Professor McGonagall replied calmly and the Slytherins laughed harder this time.

Harry nodded. The Gryffindors looked at him worriedly until the bell rang and they resumed to their next classes. Ron and Hermione murmured "Good luck" and gave Harry an encouraging smile. Harry murmured "Thank you" softly to them before they left the room. 

Professor McGonagall closed the door softly. "Mr. Potter…I've noticed for the past few weeks that you've been behaving rather…er…odd. Not also did I notice but the rest of your professors. You don't seem to concentrate on your classes, it seemes you haven't gotten enough sleep and you look thinner than you actually do…is there something you wish to tell me…" the professor took a deep breath and looked at Harry with worried eyes. 

"It's just that…" Harry's soft voice broke off and looked at the professor into her eyes. "I can't explain…it's rather difficult Professor…I don't know what to say…"

The Professor nodded slowly and looked at Harry kindly. "I understand…do you wish to speak to Professor Dumbledore, Harry? It seems that he's the only one that can help you…seeing the many times I see you walk in into his office…however, he informed me he needed to have a word with you…" Harry looked up at her. Questioning eyes looked up at her. He nodded slowly and smiled up at her. 

"You may leave now, Mr. Potter…" Harry nodded once again and grabbed his backpack quietly. "Oh and Mr. Potter, the password's change…the new password is Vomit Flavor…" 

Harry smiled kindly. He remembered why the Professor had put such a strange password. During his first year after he rescued the Sorcerer's Stone, Dumbledore had replied to him how accidentally when he was young, he ate a vomit flavor. Since then he hadn't forgotten that. 

"Thank you, Professor" Harry stated softly. "You're welcome, Mr. Potter" Harry left the room in a matter of minutes heading towards the Professor Dumbledore's office. He stood in front of the ugly gargoyle statue. 

"Vomit Flavor" Harry replied and the statue moved slowly then quickly. A door was exposed in front of Harry's eyes. The boy grabbed the doorknob and opened the door lightly. 

Harry had been here before during his other previous years at this school and still remembered the Headmaster's office. It was a huge beautiful room, stacked up with books and alive portraits of Hogwart's previous Headmaster's and Mistresses. Other strange objects adorned the room. Harry's eyes drifted away from the objects to Fawkes. Fawkes was Dumbledore's pet phoenix. The phoenix stood there, magnificent as ever looking at Harry with her crystal clear blue eyes.  Harry smiled softly.

 "Hullo, Fawkes" the Phoenix made a soft quivering voice as if in response. 

"Harry" A soft amused voice came out of nowhere making Harry jumped, alarmed. And there atop the steps of the room stood Harry's beloved and handsome Godfather, Sirius Black. He smiled lightly at Harry and the child responded quickly by running towards Sirius and giving him a warm hug. "Sirius" Harry replied the name softly.

During Harry's second year, Sirius Black had escaped from the horrible cells and protected walls of Azkaban Prison. Harry had encountered him with the help of his best friends and man they barely met, Remus Lupin after his second year. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had proved Sirius's innocence to Harry and the other children by capturing Peter and exposing him to them. Harry believed him wholly and so did his friends. Peter was the secret keeper of the Potters all along. After they were able to capture him Sirius was given a trial and was proved innocent, sending Peter to Azkaban for the rest of his life. Ever since then Sirius was a free man and Sirius agree to work for the Ministry as an Auror and a governor for Hogwarts. For Remus Lupin he decided to be a DADA teacher at Hogwarts and an Auror as well. 

Harry couldn't of been happier. Since then Harry had moved to live with Sirius, in a nice large welcoming house as big as where the Potter's used to live and Remus had a house of his own as well, but visited Harry and Sirius very often.

Sirius stood there now, in beautiful dark blue robes and his long soft black hair tied in a ponytail. His face was now clean and youthful unlike the time when the child first saw him. He looked ghostly white and so old, like a vampire. But now…he stood there, handsome as ever. Harry looked up at his godfather; his body now stood vividly muscular and amazingly tall, Harry could barely reach his waist making Sirius lean down and embrace him as well.

"Oh Harry…you haven't quite changed a bit…" Sirius replied through his chuckle and gave Harry a kiss on his hot pale forehead.

"Well, it seems you grow a little bit more taller every day…" Harry replied back. Sirius looked at him worriedly all of the sudden and observed the dark circles around the youth's emerald eyes. His pleased gaze left…leaving a traumatized one.

"Harry…what happened to you…your eyes look, dreadful…have you been eating and sleeping well?" He inquired softly as he raised a hand and gently brushing away Harry's bangs from his beautiful gaze. His voice was filled with anxiousness and fear Harry had faced another way. He didn't want his Godfather to agonize so much about him and start cooing him like a infant as he often did. Yet Sirius placed his fingers under Harry's chin and gently forced him to glance at him.

"Nothing…it's all right…what are you doing here any-" He was broke off when another voice appeared. An older voice.

"Harry…Sirius…" It was Albus Dumbledore: Headmaster of this school and kind old man. Many believed that one of the reasons why Voldmort never dared to attack Hogwarts was because of this brave man. But that wasn't why Harry showed great respect towards him. 

"Professor Dumbledore, sir…" Harry looked up at him and noticed that the Headmaster looked older as ever. 

"How are you doing in your classes Harry?" 

"Not good, sir…I'm sorry…" Harry looked faced the ground, sadly and Sirius gripped him firmer this time. 

"No need to be sorry, Harry… I know something is disturbing you greatly, hasn't it?" The Headmaster walked slowly down the stairs his magnificent red robes swishing along his pace. 

"Y-yes, sir…but, how did you know, sir?" Harry looked up at him and Sirius looked anguished by Harry's reply. Perhaps trying to figure out **what **or **who** was disturbing his little dear Godson. 

"I can see it clear into your eyes, my dear boy…here, both of you have a seat…" He gestured both Harry and Sirius a seat in which Harry took it gratefully. He was too exhausted to pace any longer.  Sirius kept his gaze on Harry…and yet still his arms were still around Harry's waist.

"Harry, your teachers informed me about your progress at your classes and I'm aware that your not as doing as good as you used to…do you wish to talk about, Harry?" 

"Yes…" Harry informed softly.

"Harry…what's wrong…whose bothering you…" Sirius replied slowly. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Tell us…"

"You see Professor…I had these…these dreams…involving me, my parents…and Voldemort…" 

"Oh…I see…do continue Harry…" 

"I see my mother is holding me as a baby…and then my father comes and it seems my mother has something important to tell him before she leaves…I don't know what it is but my father knew…"  
  


"James…what did James knew Harry?" Sirius requested. His grip on Harry's shoulder compressed a little more. 

"About me not being his child…or something like that…" Harry's voice vanished and understood he could no longer continue talking. Sirius looked flabbergasted and Dumbledore looked deep in thought. 

After about a minute Harry spoke of how James was angry at Voldemort…how they both fought and James died honorably…how Voldemort began telling the truth to Lily and then killed her…how Voldemort advanced at Harry and touched him tenderly…how Voldemort tried to kill him but reversed the curse, killing Voldemort and leaving Harry with nothing but a scar…but what frightened Harry the most where Voldemort's words before he vanished. 

"You and I will be together very soon, my beautiful Harry" 

Those words haunted him and Harry trembled a great deal. "Harry…you must know…it can't be…it just can't be…" Sirius looked stupefied as he spoke these words.  Harry looked on his verge to cry "I don't understand this…I thought he wanted to kill me…now I don't know what he wants with me…"

"Unfortunately it is the truth…according to your story, Harry…" Harry and Sirius looked at him alarmed. 

"What do you mean, Albus?" Sirius looked as if he wasn't going to believe the truth it was about to uncover.

"Professor…please tell me what you mean…" Harry's voice was pleading; he gripped the arms of the chair nails digging deeply into the soft fabric. 

"I knew this moment would come…so I kept these letters for so many years until it was time…now it has come…which is why I called both of you, I would of called Remus but he's busy with his DADA class…you may tell him later…" Dumbledore's hand reached down the cabinets on his desk and placed two letters atop of his desk. Harry looked eager and so did Sirius.

He grabbed one letter which said in nice cursive writing:

From: James Potter

To: Lily Potter

He opened the envelope and a soft voice echoed through the whole chamber. A male voice. The letter was sort of like a howler…only this time it was gentler.

 Dear Lily,

 If you get to have any time to read this then this means that I'm dead and I did not make it in time to be with you and Harry. I knew Voldemort was somewhat after Harry for a long time but I didn't dare tell you for I knew you would act hysterical. I didn't want you to get worried…so I stayed quiet until Dumbledore would tell us the news. 

 I knew what you were hiding for a year…angry and sad that I might hate you just because of one mistake you made…I forgive you for not telling me the truth on time. Yet Lily, I still love you.

I knew Harry wasn't my real son but I raised him to be mine in hopes that he would become a generous and kind wizard who did know the appropriate ways of using magic, unlike his father. 

I know Voldemort is Harry's father…but I won't allow him to touch nor kill my son whom I raised. That's why I'm protecting you and Harry…to keep you two away from Voldemort…so you won't be harmed…in hopes that the three of us will survive this and live happily ever after.

Now you and Harry might wonder how I knew Voldemort was really Harry's father. The day at the Hospital, I saw your worried glance when you received a letter…you hid it from me and from everyone you knew. But I found it and read it all along and understood why you behaved awkward all of the sudden. I hid it back just where it was and I was never caught. 

I wasn't angry…just worried the day Voldemort might try to hurt you and Harry. Bu I won't allow that…I may not survive this but you and Harry will, Lily…I hope.

I love you Lily and Harry. Love you both with a fierceness I don't understand. But I'll always be there by your side Lily. Always. Good-bye, Lily.

Sincerely,

James Merlin Potter

Harry looked down at the last farewell of his father's letter to his wife and child and the voice had vanished. 

"So it's true then…I am Voldemort's child…and my father knew all along, yet he wasn't mad or anything…he still loved me, like his own son…" a tear fell down Harry's cheek.

"It's true Harry…James loved you very much, like he loved Lily…that is why he wanted to protect you…he didn't want you to end up as Voldemort…and he succeeded…" Albus gave Harry a kind smile, which Harry took it very grateful. He looked over at Sirius who seemed very shocked but gave Harry a very warm smile as well.

"You know…your nothing like your father…you look more like James when he was younger and I know he'll be proud of you if he could see what a wonderful boy you've grown…"

Harry smiled kindly at Sirius and Sirius reached a hand to brush away the tear and sensually smooth his cheek leisurely. 

"I'm sorry Harry…I am…here's the other letter…this time by your mother to your father…." Dumbledore handed the letter to Harry and he opened it carefully. Another soft voice echoed through the room. A woman's voice.

And Harry began reading and hearing the letter.

Dear James, 

 It might sound weird why I'm sending you this letter…and it is strange but I'm sorry I never told you the truth earlier. You might wonder what I'm talking about, right?

        The truth about Harry and what happened to me one night. To tell you the truth it all started at Cassandra Attiwell's birthday party. You do remember do you? When she turned 20 at that time. I don't know what went into me but I remembered getting drunk and me getting out of the house. You didn't notice but I walked through the streets until I bumped in to a man…similar to you but with strange green eyes. 

         He looked exactly like you but his eyes were different. I was insane, I guess, when I kissed him and ran my hands over him. He took me to an abandoned house in which he and I made love. I'm sorry but I was stupid at that time. Drunk and stupid. 

I didn't remembered what happened the next day but I took a pregnancy test for I vomited every day. I was positive and I was happy…so happy that you and I made a child of our own. I saw how happy you were. Until the day Harry was born. 

That day that I was left alone to rest a while a I received a letter. A letter by Voldemort. I was afraid…I didn't' know what he wanted with me. Until I read his letter and I realized what he meant. I remembered what happened that…that….erotic night. 

The man whom I kissed…whom I let him undress me…whom I made love to…was actually Lord Voldemort. I couldn't believe it but it was true. My memories came back and that was one thing that could be proven true. 

I hid his letter…hopes that you would never find it. And you didn't…I was glad. I thought you'd leave me and hate me for what I did. Then I burned it later. The truth is, James, I love you. And I'll always will!!!

And I beg of you to not hate me…because I love you with my entire heart. And I know you do as well. But you must know something as well. 

Voldemort has no need of me as he wrote in his letter. It seems he has become 'obsessed' of Harry and he'll do anything to get his hands on him. Yet I'm afraid the day he won't love him as much as you and I love Harry. I'm afraid Voldemort might try to torture and kill the child that we both raised. I'm afraid mostly that Harry will become the next Dark Lord.

Which is why I won't give Harry up. Never. Which is why I need you to protect Harry. Please, James, if you read this. Try to still love my son and me. If I don't survive this, take care of Harry. I beg you, please. And no matter what you think of Harry and me. I still love you and I know Harry loves you as well. 

I know deep inside of you, you still love us despite all. Good-bye, James.

Sincerely,

Lily Evans Potter

The voice had vanished just as had the first voice and Harry folded back the letter in his place. He gave it back to Dumbledore, not looking at him directly. Tears poured down his rosy soft cheeks. Sirius's grip on Harry vanished and Harry turned and faced Sirius. His hand was supporting his forehead and his eyes were closed. He couldn't take much of the truth as did Harry.

"Harry…I'm sorry…I really am…I thought if you read these letters earlier then you would make this a big deal out of it…but you are brave Harry…very brave and I'm proud of you, Harry…so are your parents as well, I know it…" Harry brushed away his tears and his eyes traveled from the floor to the Headmaster's aging face. 

"Thank you, sir…thank you for showing me the truth…about my parents, about Voldemort…" 

"You're welcome Harry…Sirius?" Sirius had snapped out of his thoughts and walked closer to Harry and spread his arms around Harry's shoulders giving him the comfort he needed after the truth the Headmaster had uncovered.

"However, Harry…you must know that Voldemort is still alive and is looking for you…but from what you told me…I don't think Voldemort has intentions on killing you anymore…" 

"He's alive? But how…on my first year he was nothing but a soul" 

"I know…but Voldemort has found a way to come back…as I read in this article before…" The older man's hands gripped a piece of old parchment of his cabinet. The Daily Prophet.  "There had been a couple of murders this past summer…ten Muggles were killed and five Wizards as well…they were all marked by the Dark Mark…which it can only mean Voldemort and his Death Eaters" He gave a huge sigh, a sigh of sadness.

"Oh…so it is true…he is alive…" Harry's hand shook but Sirius gripped them firmly.

"Yes…and the killings are heading this direction…according to the direction Voldemort would take if he would attack Hogwarts…" 

"But then…he's after Harry then…" Sirius horse voice appeared after a long time of silence. Mixture of anger and fear were in them.

"Yes…he is…but I think Voldemort will abduct Harry…not kill him anymore…you are his son and I think he already figured that out…"

"He's after me…oh god, he's after me…what should I do…what will he do if he gets a hold of me, sir?" 

"Don't worry Harry…we'll protect you no matter what…it is our duty after all to protect our students…however I do not know what he's capable of doing to you Harry…but in your dreams Harry, what did Voldemort do before he was killed?"  
  


Harry thought for a moment and remembered."He gave me a kiss…on my forehead…and he murmured**'_You and I will be together very soon, my beautiful Harry'_**_. _I'm sorry but that's all I can remember of him…"

"He kissed you! That murderous bastard kissed you and he killed your parents?! I can't believe him…" Sirius voice was filled with so much anger. If voices could kill, Voldemort would have been dead by now. 

"Calm down Sirius…that's all he said, right Harry? Well then…I guess he wants you by his side…unless I'm wrong he might want something else…" 

"What could it be, Professor?" 

"I do not know Harry…alas…I do not know…but I will not allow him to touch you…" 

"Yes, Harry…don't worry…I'll be here any time you need me…just incase Voldemort comes and attacks the school…I will not let him put one finger on you…James wouldn't of wanted that…so would Lily…"

Harry didn't know how to express his gratitude to both of these men who looked determined to protect Harry at all cost. However, behind that feeling he felt as if though Dumbledore was wrong. What if Voldemort wanted something much worse from Harry?

What kind of servitude would he give to his now real father if he got a hold of him? Harry shook the thought away and squeezed Sirius' hand briefly. He hoped he was wrong…and his thought was now ringing with Voldemort's last words to Harry.

"You and I will be together very soon, my beautiful Harry" 

********* ******** ************

**(A/N) Please read and review!!  **


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Memories

**_Paramour_****__**

**By****: ****Mistress Potter**

(A/N) Again I must warn you that this story contains slash, male pregnancy, incest and other scenes. Enjoy.

******** ****** ****** ****** ********

**~Beautiful Memories~**

**(Written from Voldemort's P.O.V)**

**I don't know how I died…I am the Dark Lord…but Dark Lords can't die! Can't they? It's really difficult really, to remember the last thing you saw before you vanished into nothing but a soul wondering through places, in search of a body I can survive.**

**I've been in the Albanian Forest for too long…yet I can't remember how long. All I know it's been long enough for my soul to become weary and irritated for more souls to surmount. It's been easy, to claim bodies for my own.**

**Eat their souls, animal or human, and consume mine which has been exhausted enough to travel no further. I must prolong though…so I can regain my body…to recover my soul…and at least my reminiscences. **

**But no matter now…that was long time ago…two years ago at the very least. Now, I have recovered my body for completely…and nobody can take it away like somebody took mine twelve years ago. I will not tolerate that anymore.**

**Fore when I died…somehow I thought I was getting weaker every breath I took…every body I took…every soul I devoured...but I was wrong…I became even more brighter…stronger…and endurable for everything I did. **

**I even recovered most of my memories. Which I am truly grateful so I can be able to know who took away my body.**

**Yet, what I saw. That vision…that memory. I couldn't believe it with my own eyes.**

**Antagonism, grief or cheerfulness did not overwhelm me at the least. Just shock. **

**What I saw brought back everything I did that night…the night I decided to kill them…that night at Halloween.**

**I came to this small village, after thick headed but helpful Wormtail told me where they were hiding…almost deserted but very calm and happy, too much for my displeasure. Before I set my feet upon it, I knew there was laughter, dreams, and so much joy for these insignificant people who thought that I might never come to their living home and set an end to their miserable stupid lives. How wrong they all were.**

**I came that night…I killed all the people that colonized there. Oh, how sweet it was to finally remember their sweet anguished voiced begging me to spare their lives or the lives of their children. It was beautiful really. **

**Even more beautiful when I heard the skulls of their heads crash and shatter against the floor. Even the best part…to see their blood flow away from their veins and into the unstained floor. I would bring my hands down to the floor and touch the very salty blood up to my long pale fingers. **

**So sweet and delicious…I can still taste it even after these long years. Then I finally reached my destination…too bad that I didn't know it would be my last.**

**I saw the charm that was inflicted in their house vanish for completely, just after I set my feet upon their lawn. They knew…they knew their so 'loyal' friend, Wormtail had betrayed him. Their minds wandering, saying that they should have trusted their friend…what was his name…ahh yes…Sirius Black. **

**But anyhow, even if they asked for Black's errand they still couldn't escape from my clutch…from my darkness. No one every did…I opened their welcomed home with one of the most simplest charms I could master easily in less than one day. And there he was…James Potter.**

**Loyal husband, somewhat handsome, brave and protect full. However, many believed that this man was a lovable father…how dare they set their minds upon that…but never mind that.**

**I could see his face…determined to fight me and shield the family he so longed to wish for. Our wands were armed but his mind had wondered too much about his wife and his so called 'child' of his. Hmmm…brave but way to effortless to overwhelm him.**

**Words escaped from my mouth…words that angered him to the extreme but brought pleasure to my ears. His growls were like…music…but not a beautiful a how I fought him.**

**But I couldn't just kill him that easily. No. I tortured him with one of the most well know torturing courses the Wizarding World knew and feared. Over and over again. **

**I asked him for his last request to this world he was to completely vanish…not his soul, but his body. He replied, "I ****hope…you rot in hell, you murderous bastard!"**

**And then, he died…right before my eyes. Once again I was able to see his blood splatter through the walls and into my dark black robes. Then blood made its mark to the floor. Simply too sweet. His eyes were glassy and empty…something I saw almost everyday. **

**I didn't have time though…to taste his blood. I had to proceed with my plan. I walked very slowly to the rooms of the house. I knew my ex-lover, Lily Potter, could not break away from me. I secured this house with unbreakable charms. **

**And there I saw her. Desperately trying to open the doors with charms…but since she noticed she couldn't she tried with her physical effort. Her hands were bruised and yet didn't perceive my presence behind her.**

**Not until her child replied words I disregarded. She whirled around and gawked at me. Her face couldn't of been more beautiful…horror and anger upon it. It was a scene I could hardly contain within me. **

**She was determined to not let go of the child she clutched protectively over her breasts. My darling Lily. I no longer needed of her anymore. **

**I remembered her with words of passion and seduction. Tears flowed down her cheeks and into her robes. No longer did she want to hear the memories I replied to her. Yes. I must admit I had an erotic moment with her.**

**A beautiful night, just like this one…in an abandoned house…just me and her and a bed…her hands all over my body and her hands over mine…kissing and fondling…my erection inside her body…bouncing quickly inside her cervix. My hot seed splattered inside of her. She couldn't help but to moan and clutch harder into me. Until it was over…I left her, her memories from that night gone. **

**But I reminded her…the day she gave birth to my child. I reminded her with a letter…a letter she soon hid, before she burned it to ashes…she might of burned the letter, but not her memories. **

**But today was the day. She could no longer hold the truth and I had to finish with my business here. She begged mercy for her child…but she was soon gone. Not gone enough to murmur to her child.**

"Oh…Harry…" 

And she was no more. I gazed at the corpse on the floor, before I set my eyes upon the child in the crib. I was about to finish my duty here when something made me held back.

**The beauty of the child. Something I had never seen before in my life. I had only considered horror and fury from people as beauty…but not happiness and the sweetest laughter. This was what the child…my darling son had. This was no miserable and worthless child. This child was everything innocence, sweetness and beauty represented.**

**I couldn't keep my gaze from him…never. I could stand there for eternity and see my beautiful child grow. I'm aware that the child's beauty will increase ever year…every day…every hour. So beautiful was my darling babe ahead of me. **

**I reached down to sensually touch his smooth cheek. It was soft, rosy and flushed with joy as I tickled him down there. I haven't touched anyone this much since I had sexual intercourse with Lily. **

**But I haven't touched this way to someone so young. But I didn't mind. I found children rather more amusing to sex than adults; to take their virginities and innocence away. But this creature was too young; he was a babe after all. **

**Oh how I wished in that moment that my darling child were at least nine, or ten or twelve years old. To at least bed him with me…to take his clothes off slowly…to feel his heat against my coldness, to feel his smooth, innocent skin against my sinful cold pale skin…to run my tongue over his body…to place kisses over private parts…to have my cock bounce against his arse, and see blood pour out of it…but mostly to see him moan under me, trying to reach me so he can pull me down and kiss me wildly…my own son loving me and I his father loving him back…and at the end my seed would splatter hot inside of him, and I would pull out of him, crying wildly side by side. How I wished that were fatherly love. If it were, we would do that every day…or every hour. **

**Wonderful.**

**But I had to continue… he had too much of his parents in him, I could hardly see him. I bend down and kissed his forehead tenderly and replied that I loved him. He was mine…but I had to finish him off. I don't know why…but I had to. I replied half the killing curse until I heard the words from my son. "I luv ju, Daddy"**

**That entirely did me in. My own son had recognized me! That beautiful child could talk and remember me…even though he had never seen me and I had never seen him either. He knew I was his father…and he was my most darling son. He was mine…**

**Somehow, I didn't notice that I fully replied the curse. Not until I saw the green light…when I decided to act. I rebounded the curse towards me…but not until I murmured.**

"You and I will be together soon, my beautiful Harry" and I still kept my last gaze on the only thing that fully belonged to me forever…his body and his soul.

**I knew from that moment that he and I would encounter again…and he was mine to claim. I had claimed this child since the day he was born…but I wasn't fully aware of that. But never mind that.**

**My body might have vanished and my soul could get weakened…but this child was mine…forever and wholly. I would make sure nobody will claim him. He's mine no matter what anyone might say or think.**

**He's mine no matter if he remembers or not…or what he might think and say. No one can take him away from me. I know I will come back…and I finally have, thank the gods.**

**Harry was everything innocence, sweetness and beauty represented. And he is mine…I made him and I can unmake him just as easily. No one…not even his Godfather can keep him away from me. No matter how much they protect them.**

**I will do anything it takes to have him at my side as my son…and claim him as my obsession…preoccupation…my dirty little secret…my paramour. **

**I will finally bed him with me…to take his clothes off slowly…to feel his heat against my coldness, to feel his smooth, innocent skin against my sinful cold pale skin…to run my tongue over his body…to place kisses over private parts…to have my cock bounce against his arse, and see blood pour out of it…but mostly to see him moan under me, trying to reach me so he can pull me down and kiss me wildly…my own son loving me and I his father loving him back…and at the end my seed would splatter hot inside of him, and I would pull out of him, crying wildly side by side. How I wished that were fatherly love. If it were, we would do that every day…or every hour. **

**He and I are one…only this time I own him and he will serve me far beyond what any of my servants have done for me. He will be my paramour…my little wife instead of my son.**

**Nobody will change that from now on.**

**I have resurrected…more powerful, brighter and hungrier for my darling son. I will summon my most powerful and loyal servants to do my biding. They will be the ones to get rid of those who will interfere with me. They will be the ones who will clear my path to get what I need…to get what I wanted this whole time.**

**My little darling child…my darling paramour. Harry…do not fear me. I'm here for you…to love you…to give you fatherly love. Not your Godfather, Sirius Black.**

**You will be mine Harry…weather you like it or not…I will have you. I made you…not your Mudblooded mother, Lily. Hear me, Harry…I will come for you, soon. You are my little paramour.**

**Nothing will stop me from coming to you, Harry. No one will protect you from my seduction…my darkness, Harry.**

**No one will ever change that, my little paramour.**

**TBC**

******** ******* *********

**(A/N) How'd you like that? Good or bad? Thank you for the other wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it!!**


End file.
